A number of data sources may be accessed to determine the appropriate data in response to a query. For example, in business applications, a company may maintain numerous databases that include various types of data related to sales, inventory, employees, budget, etc. Determining which data sources are appropriate for obtaining data in response to a query is a tedious and time-consuming process.